My Memory
by Dovie-Chan
Summary: A Minecraft tale about a girl who struggles to find her way back to civilization.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****I woke up**

I woke up in the middle of a jungle. I feel really sore and I'm leaning against a tree. I Stand up and look around. It's morning and there are pigs around me. "Pigs?" I hold my head as it begins to throb. I remember short snippets of startling scenes. A meteor falling from the sky, Zombies arising from the dead and attacking survivors, Spiders growing in size, dead skeleton's rising from the dead and taking up fallen people's weapons and attacking more and more people…. All these snippets seem unreal.

I look around and see a green creature that has 4 legs and a long body. Its face is sad and it's creepy. I turn around and run, climbing up some vines on a tree to find a safe place a top the tree. I sigh and catch my breath when I see a chest surrounded by torches. I pick up the torches and put all but one of them out and put them in the bag I found inside the chest. I found a stone axe and pickaxe and 5 pieces of oak wood. I pick up the chest and put it in my backpack as well. I made some wooden planks and a crafting table with a piece of wood and made a wooden sword. I looked down the tree and noticed that the green creepy thing was gone. "What a creeper…" I muttered.

I climbed down the tree and looked around. I pulled my axe out and began to chop down some trees. I had a strong feeling I would need a lot of wood if I was going to get home… Home….. Do I have a home? Where do I live? Was that meteor in my home? Was it a dream?  
Wait.  
Where am I?

I start getting frantic. I spin around, looking for something, _anything_ familiar. I run and run, felling like I was going to drive myself insane and then, I fall.

I look down. I'm headed toward the bottom of a ravine. I gasp, this is the end! I'm going to hit the ground and splatter into a bunch of bloody chunks at the bottom of a ravine. I cry to myself and say good-bye to the world and look up, not wanting to see it coming.

Then I hit the ground.  
I landed in water.

I looked up and gathered my bearings. I saw a lot of rocks, some had different things coming out of them, some of them black some a brownish color and I thought I saw something golden but knew that couldn't be right. I swam to the edge of the water and climbed out and sat on the edge. I grabbed my backpack out of the stream of water as it flew by. I checked the bag. Everything was still inside. I grabbed a torch and sighed in relief when I noticed it was still dry. I drug it against the wall quickly hoping to ignite it. When it caught fire I smiled and held it up to see the world around me a little better.

"Oh god." I whispered. In the distance I saw them…. The skeletons and zombies that had destroyed the town I saw in my vision. A zombie got close to me and started coming after me as if it had just now seen me. I grabbed my sword and began hitting the zombie with it. It jumped back with every strike and when it died it vanished, leaving behind little flashing yellow and green balls that gathered toward me and make a ting! noise. There was also a bit of it's skin left behind on the ground. I left it there. What was I going to use some nasty rotten flesh for?

I put my sword in my right hand and held the torch in my left. I began walking, deciding that I wasn't going to get out if I didn't get a move on. I climbed up some rocks and pulled some wood out of my bag. I'm going to need a pickaxe if I'm going to climb the high walls. I make a pickaxe out of wood and harvest some stone. I sigh and see after only about 50 rocks the pickaxe is practically broken so I make one out of stone, hoping it hold up longer than its wooden counterpart. I mine one rock and find some of the ricks that have black sticking out of them. I break them and coal falls out! I begin breaking every single coal block I find until I have almost 60 pieces of coal. I begin making a staircase up and out of the dungeon, seeing how I needed more wood and I was getting afraid of more monsters coming to get me. I avoided them for the most part so far (seeing how the skeletons had bows and I knew they could get me from far away) and I didn't want to press my luck any longer than I had to. I ascended until I came to dirt then I got antsy. I began clawing my way out with my hands. I reached the surface and fell to the ground. That was probably the scariest thing that ever happened to me… I catch my breath and stand up.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now…" I sigh and began moving forward, in hopes that I'll find my way out of this forsaken wilderness and find my way back to where ever it was that I called home.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello! This is my first video game fan fiction and I chose Minecraft! I feel like making this a very seldom but very funny fan fiction. The main character will meet a companion soon but I'm not really gonna spoil anymore than that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Exploration**

"I'm sorry cow! I neeeeeeeed your meat for food!" I cry as I cut a cow with my newly upgraded stone sword. I cut it's meat from it's body once it was dead and skinned it. I cooked the meat in my furnace and then ate it. I was getting really hungry before I ate that meat so I stocked up on food and cooked it all before putting away in my backpack. I headed toward the top of a nearby mountain, hoping to see some sign of civilization. When I reach the top, the only thing I see is that it's getting dark out. Those monsters come out at night…. I quickly scramble and build a small house out of cobblestone and make a wooden door. I sit in the corner and wait for the night to pass. I hear some noises outside my house but ignore them, keeping my eyes shut tight. When the light of day begins to enter my small hut I open my eyes and grab my bag. I tear down my house and take the pieces with me.

I travel for half of the day before I begin to get hungry again. I fish a steak out of my bag and eat it while walking. I hear an odd sound and I spin around. I look dartingly through every tree around me. Suddenly, I see it. A giant (and I mean as big as me) spider. It falls off its tree and walks casually toward me. I scream and beat it with my sword. It only tries to attack me after I hit it the first time. I keep screaming until it's dead and look and see that it dropped some string and one of it's eyes. I pick them up, thinking they may have some use to me eventually.

I walked through the desert when I come across this weird looking building that looked kinda like a temple. I walked up to it and found a door on one side. I walk through the door and see this cool looking design on the floor. The entire design was in orange wool but the middle one was blue. I stood on top of one of the orange pieces of wool and began to hit it, bored but not wanting to leave. The wool breaks and I fall down. When I land, it hurts a _lot_. I stand up and get out my pickaxe and begin to mine the sandstone below me. It looked pretty cool. I might make a house out of it at some point, I thought and when it broke I saw the top of what looked like explosives. I saw the plate that would activate them on the floor now parallel to me. I break the plate and put the sandstone back. I looked up and saw some chests, one on each wall. I open them up and find some Iron and gold in one chest. The next had rotten flesh and a couple bones. The third one had bread and some coal. The forth one had more of the same things. I took all the stuff and the chests themselves.

I made sure to take the Tnt with me and took one and set it off inside the temple. "Good riddance, accursed temple…" I ate some of the bread and ran toward a visible plains land. I found some pumpkins and took them, thinking I could make something out of them, maybe a jack o lantern. I saw the small opening of a cavern and walked in, checking as I went to make sure I had enough torches and wood for extra tools if mine broke.

I was quickly greeted by a skeleton and I attacked it out of reflex. I kept hitting it until it died, leaving behind an arrow and a bone. I picked them up and looked around for some iron. This cavern was close to where the temple had been so there must be iron around here somewhere. I fought off another zombie and found some iron. I put up a torch and pulled out my pickaxe. I mined the iron and put the chunks in my bag. I kept looking around until I had about 80 pieces of iron and then found my way outside.

I made myself a small house on a hill, placed my furnace and smelted my iron, using the iron I already had to make a pickaxe and a sword. When all my iron had finished smelting I took it out of the furnace and made myself a bed with the wool I had collected from the temple. I covered my house in torches so I would be able to see it at night and set down a couple chests and put some things inside. I kept with me some of the iron, cobblestone, torches, food, and my iron tools.

"I'm off," I say to no one in particular and walk off toward a jungle I see in the distance as the sky starts getting dark. I spin around and run back inside my house, "never mind!" I cry and go to bed. When I wake up in the morning and head back out toward that jungle. I see one of those green monsters that attacked me when I first woke up in that forest and run at it with my sword, wanting revenge. When I drew close the creature (creeper as I decided to call it) started making a "ssssss," noise and I hit it with my iron sword and hit it every time it drew close again until it died. It dropped something that looked and smelled like gunpowder.

I put the gunpowder in my pocket and kept moving. I soon ran into a wall of leaves. I began breaking them and heard that same noise of a spider. I ignored it and kept moving. It kept on making its annoying sound so I looked for it. I found it on top of a tree way up in the sky and sighed, "just shut up for me, alright?" I kept breaking leaves when I heard the spider making noises like it was being hurt and when I looked, it was gone. "huh?" I blinked in confusion a couple times then shook my head and moved on. I found the other side of the jungle and walked right off a cliff.

"_Again_?! _Seriously_?!" I screamed and hit the water. I swim toward the closest place I could get out of the water and when I got out of the water I saw something that scared me.

It was this oddly tall creature that was completely black except for its eyes which were a glowing purple and it was holding a piece of dirt. "W-what? ...W-what is that….?" I say starting to feel like I was going to faint.

The monster/ creature/ demon starts coming toward me and I struggle to get my sword, but it's gone. I look back at the creature with wide eyes and open my mouth to scream. The monster teleports closer to me and I fall on my butt. A lump forms in my throat and I await my death. The monster gets really close to me and then Arrows start flying toward it and it takes damage.

Wait?  
Arrows?  
Don't arrows only come from skeletons?

I look up and see the Creature as it dies. It poofs away, taking its block of dirt with it and dropping the green and yellow orbs and an odd looking sphere. I take the stuff and scramble away before the skeleton responsible for those arrows came to get me.

_**Author's Note:**__ Why did that skeleton save the protagonist? Why didn't it try to kill her? Also, if you were curious, she does have a name but she has yet to remember it._


End file.
